


Butch And Sundance Got Off Easy

by Donotlikethem



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Major Characture Death, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotlikethem/pseuds/Donotlikethem
Summary: What do you do when you hate the characters all your friends love?Kill them off.Easy peasy.





	Butch And Sundance Got Off Easy

   
The cops were mopping up a crime scene and paying no attention to lookie-loos. Which was a shame. For them.

Montrose Garrett sat in his limo and watched one of his favorite businesses being shut down. Angry didn't begin to describe how he felt. His lieutenant had a tight grip on his arm to keep him from jumping out of the car.

'Boss you gotta calm down. This place is small potatoes in your stable.'

'It was small because it was my first. My uncle gave me this place to cut my teeth on. It means a lot to me.' He watched the cops moving back and forth. His eyes were caught by a flash of bright blond hair reflecting the midday sun. They scanned down from the hair, down a broad, strong back, to a firm-looking ass encased in brown cords. 

Feeling his cock twitch he began to smile. The cops had taken from him. 

He would take from them.

'I want the name of that blond cop. I want to know everything about him. And I want to know it by morning.'

'That is Kenneth Hutchinson, one of Bay City's best detectives, boss. You don't wanna mess with him or his partner.'

‘I won't mess with his partner, but him--him I will most definitely mess with.'

'Not a good idea, boss.'

'You tellin me what's a good and bad idea now, Burkett?'

'No boss.'

'Good. Get me that information. I want him for my next guest. Tommy no longer satisfies me. See to it that Tommy is disposed of by morning.'

'Yes, boss.'

 

 

'Boss, I got what you want. Lives in Venice Beach. Jogs every morning. Leaves his place about 7. Back by 8. Alone. Goes toward the beach. Jogs in the sand for a mile, then back home.'

‘Good job, Burkett. We grab him tomorrow morning. Pick a place. I want to be there. I want to see it all.’

‘Ok, boss. I still don’t think this is a great idea.’

‘Good thing I don’t pay you to think.’

 

Hutch picked up the phone on the first ring. He’d been almost ready to walk out of his apartment. ‘Yeah?’

‘You hittin the gym?’

‘Jogging.’

‘Same route?’

‘Yeah. Why?’

‘Got something to run by you. Catch you before you hit the beach.’

Hutch hung up and walked down to the street.

He began to jog slowly. He was nearing where Starsky would join him. Wondering why he wanted to join him, he paid no attention to people around him.

‘Do not move or make a sound.’

Hutch froze as he felt a gun being jabbed into his back. When a beefy hand grabbed his arm, he allowed himself to be steered toward a black  limo.

 

Starsky jogged around the corner expecting to almost run into Hutch as he did so. He glanced to his left and saw him being led toward a limo by a big dude.

‘Hey! Stop! Let go of him!’

The big man turned so the blond cop was between him and the other cop. He pressed the gun to Hutch’s head. ‘Stay back.’

‘Hutch?’

‘It's okay, Starsky.’

Starsky kept inching closer. He was not going to let Hutch get in that limo.

The back window rolled down and Montrose spoke through it. ‘For God’s sake. Put the dark haired one in the trunk and the blond in here with me. You are going to draw too much attention.’

The driver got out and opened the trunk, motioning to Starsky with a gun. When Starsky came close enough, he reached out and took Starsky’s gun. ‘Get in.’

Starsky climbed into the trunk.

Hutch was shoved into the back of the limo.

It sped off.

'Welcome, Hutchinson. Nice of you to join me.'

'Look, I don't know who you are, but you just made a big mistake. I'm a cop.'

'I am well aware of that.'

'What do you want?'

'i want payback.'

'For what?'

'For my business which you shut down yesterday at the docks.'

'Montrose.' Hutch felt a shiver go down his back. He'd heard horror stories about this man.

'Good you know my name. But you may call me 'master' from now on.'

'Like hell!'

'Pull over, driver. Get out and put a bullet in his friend. I don't care where, just don't kill him. I have a feeling he may come in handy.'

'Yes boss.' The driver pulled to the side of the road and opened his door.

'Wait!' Hutch panicked.

'You wish to rethink your answer?'

'Yes.'

'Yes--?'

Hutch swallowed his pride. 'Yes master.'

'Drive. It seems we have come to an understanding after all.'

Hutch wondered why he wasn't blindfolded. They were making no effort to keep him from seeing where they were going. That shiver was back.

The car turned into a driveway, paused to open a massive gate then drove toward a large mansion.

When they pulled to a stop Montrose got out and gestured for Hutch to get out as well. The man who had forced Hutch into the car stood by them with his gun pointed at him. The driver turned the key in the trunk and jumped back. Starsky hit the trunk lid with his feet as soon as he heard the key turned. Obviously the driver had been expecting it. Starsky looked around and spotted Hutch. He climbed out of the trunk and walked toward him.

'You okay, Hutch?'

'Yeah. You?'

'Yeah.'

Montrose began walking toward the house. The guards shoved them in the same direction. 

'What's going on, Hutch?'

'That's Montrose. He owned that place we raided yesterday.'

'Oh shit.'

'Yeah.'

'Show them to their room.'

They were escorted upstairs and shoved into a large room. They immediately checked for ways out, but there were none. The fancy curtains covered solid walls. There was a bathroom but no ceiling vents they could crawl out through.

'This does not look good.'

'No it does not.'

They settled on the couch to wait.

'Boss, let us just take them out on the boat and dump their bodies in the ocean.'

'We will. When I'm done with them.'

Montrose climbed the stairs eagerly. He couldn't wait. 

When the door opened Montrose walked in flanked by his two goons. 

'I hope the place meets with your approval.'

Before either could reply, he motioned his goons to either side of Starsky. Then he looked at Hutch. 'Strip.'

'What? No.'

Another motion and the goons had Starsky on his knees between them with guns pressed to his head.

'No?'

Hutch took off his jacket and pulled his tee shirt over his head. Montrose motioned for him to continue when Hutch paused. Hutch took off his shoes and jeans. Then he stood in his underwere facing Montrose.

'Just like a blond to not understand a simple word. Shoot Starsky in the leg.'

'No!!!!!!!' Hutch quickly slid his underwear off and dropped them on top of the rest of his clothing.

Montrose walked around him. He admired what he saw. Hutch shivered when he ran his hand from the top of his back to his ass. 

'Get on the floor on your hands and knees.'

Hutch glanced at Starsky and slid to the floor. He got into the position Montrose had told him to. 

Again Montrose walked around him as if assessing a new horse. 'Spread your knees.'

When Hutch hesitated, Montrose spoke. 'Break a finger.'

Even though Hutch complied, he heard Starsky cry out. He also heard the sound of a bone breaking.

'Have we learned our lesson?'

'Yes.'

'Yes what.'

'Yes, master.'

'See how easy it is to motivate someone.'

Montrose shed his clothes. He got on his knees between Hutch's spread legs.

'No. Don't do this. Please.' Starsky shivered. He knew what Montrose intended. So did Hutch.

'You took something from me. I will take something from you.'

Without any further talk, Montrose spread Hutch's ass cheeks and shoved hard into him.

Hutch screamed and slid to lay flat on the floor. Starsky struggled with the hold the two men had on him.

'Get Peter and John in here.'

Burkett stepped to the door and motioned two more men in. They obviously knew their roles as they slid to one knee on either side of Hutch. They bodily pulled him up and braced him on their upright knees. Each grabbed a shoulder to keep him from moving forward.

'Perfect. Where were we--ah yeah.'

Montrose slammed into Hutch again burying his cock to the hilt. 

Hutch screamed again but could not move because of how he was being held. Starsky kept yelling for him to stop. 

Montrose would pull almost all the way out then slam back in. Time after time. Then he rammed in and held there. He was cumming deep inside Hutch. He threw his head back and yelled out his pleasure. Starsky kept his eyes on Hutch's face and saw tears tracking down his cheeks. He realized his own cheeks were wet. 

Montrose pulled out and nodded to the men holding Hutch up. They moved away dropping him on the floor with no regard. All five men walked out of the room, laughing.

Starsky hurried to Hutch. 

'Hutch! Oh God.' He didn't know how or where to touch him. He wanted to pick him up but was fearful of doing so. 'Hutch?' 

Hutch had passed out. Starsky carefully moved his legs apart a little way and saw blood. He went to the bathroom found towels and washcloths wet them and took them back to the other room. He gently cleaned Hutch. He pulled a blanket off the bed and rolled him onto it, carefully. Then he wrapped the edges around him and slid him gently up to hold him against his chest. He kept talking to him. 

Hutch came to about twenty minutes later, moaning. Starsky immediately talked to him. 'Lie still. I have you. Just rest.'

'Starsk?' Hutch hurt all over. But mostly he hurt where Montrose had raped him. He closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Starsky.

They sat like that for at least an hour. Hutch in Starsky's arms. 

The door swung open and all five men moved back into the room. Before Starsky could move, two had him under his arms and drug him to the side. Hutch slid bonelessly to the floor. The other two goons picked Hutch up and aligned him like they had before. 

Montrose was wearing a robe. He dropped it and stood behind Hutch. 'He was so hot. So tight. I couldn't wait to get back inside him.' He got down on his knees and shoved inside Hutch again. 'Yes! So good.'

Hutch was moaning, thrashing his head back and forth. But again he couldn't move away because of the men holding him up. Montrose pounded in and out of him. At one point Hutch screamed again. That seemed to inflame Montrose even more and he pistoned in and out of him as hard as he could.

Starsky was crying. He was helpless to stop it. The men held him tightly. 

Again Montrose yelled as he came inside Hutch. Starsky heard Hutch whimper. They dropped him again and left the room. Starsky was by his side before the door slammed shut. 

'Hutch. Oh God. Hutch.' He gathered Hutch in his arms and pulled the blanket back over him.

'Starsk. Tore. Something inside. Tore.' Starsky moved the blanket to the side and saw Hutch's abdomin was quickly becoming totally black and blue. Hutch was bleeding. 'Help me.'

Starsky looked into Hutch's eyes. He didn't like what he saw. 'No. I can't do that.'

'Have to. Please? Please, stop the pain. Stop this.'

'Hutch--'

'He will kill me next time any way. Please. don't let him kill me.' Hutch glanced at the bed. 'Pillow. I won't fight you.'

Starsky felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. 'You sure Hutch?'

'Please?'

Starsky reached back and pulled a pillow off the bed. He was crying. His tears were falling on Hutch's face. 'I'll be right behind you. Wait for me, Hutch.' Starsky eased Hutch to the floor and ran to the bathroom. He smashed the mirror with his leather-covered elbow. He picked up a sharp shard of mirror from the sink and hurried back to the room. He placed the glass beside Hutch and picked up the pillow. As he started to  put it over Hutch's face, Hutch reached up and touched Starsky's face. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Starsky put the pillow over Hutch's face and pressed down. He put all his strength behind it. Suddenly, he felt Hutch's hand covering his. He was adding his strength. He held the pillow down until Hutch's hand fell to the side and Starsky couldn't see Hutch's chest moving anymore. He pulled the pillow off and looked at Hutch's face. It was peaceful. Almost serene.

He picked up the piece of mirror. He pulled his jacket sleeve over his hand and put the glass in his hand. 'I'm coming Hutch. Wait for me.'

Before Starsky could slash his wrists the door banged open.

'What the hell did you do?' Montrose was beyond angry. He grabbed a gun from one of his men and shot Starsky in the chest.

'Boss! We have to get out of here. Someone will have heard that shot. We gotta go!'

They ran out of the room and down the stairs as Starsky crumpled to the floor beside Hutch. He was fading fast. He reached out and took Hutch's hand in his.

'I'm on the way, Hutch. I'--'

 

Captain Dobey stepped inside the bedroom. He saw Starsky and Hutch lying there. Both dead. Another cop started to enter the room and Dobey told him to stand outside the  door and keep everyone out. He looked at the bodies. He saw the pillow and the glass. He closed his eyes and knew what had happened. He knew Montrose. Knew his dark pleasures. And he knew Montrose liked blonds. He bowed his head. He knew they couldn't have gotten here in time to save Starsky and Hutch but he vowed Montrose would pay. 

He told the cop in the hallway to call for a coroner's wagon and a crime scene crew. 

Starsky and Hutch's jobs were done. But his was just beginning. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
